Brandy Blues
by AliceMitch09
Summary: On the surface of things, Maka looked just like a sober teenager with angsty issues with life. On the surface, she's just a brave little bookworm with a terrible knack for packing a punch. But on the inside, she's just like any person with a personal weakness, a weakness she'd rather keep to herself. Sometimes, she just couldn't understand herself at all. SoMa fluff


**A/N:** **OHGAWD, DIDJA GUYS READ THE LATEST FAIRYTAIL, BLEACH, NARUTO!? WHY MUST IT BRING ME SO MUCH DAMN FEESL!? /sobswithmyships WHY!?**

**ERM, so anyways, once again I have come up with a specially random fic. I hate myself so bad. Mind, get your damn shit on and update. Or so help me, I might quit being a fanfic writer. LOLJK. That's never gonna happen. (Or can it?) ALSO, I've always saw Maka as a passive person and I've always wanted to see her sober and pass up on something. AND, I love SUPERCARINGANDCONCERNED Soul. GAH, OTP, get married.**

**Well, in actuality, I was gonna go for a different pairing, but I've been watching too much SoMa recently and my feels just can't handle with it any longer. MY FEELS NEEDS TO GO! GAHAHAHAHAHA~ I got the idea when I was watching 'Devil Wears Prada' and I thought of times how I'd run away such events without a care and just be a happy drunk. Weeeeeeeee~**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

She is out of her mind, she thinks to herself.

A high pitch giggle escapes from her mouth as she takes a sip from her champagne. A bottle of brandy in hand, her shoes long forgotten and tossed aside, legs dangled on the ledge of the fountain, and her sandy blonde hair falling elegantly against her bare shoulders. This was some way to spend the rest of the night.

She loved her dress; it was a tutu dress that was black in color, black like the night. The top was of a corset, hugging her petite frame well and emphasizing her growing chest. The skirt, all sparkly and flowing, reached just above her knees with intricate designs on the hemline. Her make up was kept at minimal – smoky eye shadow, rosy cheeks, and her lips painted in the palest of pink. And to top it all off, she's wearing red heels with a ribbon-like bow wrapped around the ankles. Her sandy blonde hair had been relieved of its tight confines tied as a bun, allowing it to curl and fall limply against her shoulders.

The night had grown old, the party was long forgotten and she didn't have a single care in the world.

It was just another invite to a charity benefit gala, and that night a certain series of events happened.

Not that she cared about it. Nope. Not anymore.

She's not really sure about anything anymore, not that it mattered.

"..._ring around the merry go round, la...la la, la laaaa la_..." she sang under her breathe.

She wasn't drunk, yet.

Kicking her feet off from the water, she watched with lazy olive eyes how droplets of water would fly in midair. It was almost child-like of her to be sitting on the ledge of the fountain, dipping her feet into cold waters.  
But again, it's not like she cared.

Leaning her head back, she had her eyes stuck at the starless sky, wondering if anybody has been having the time of their lives at the ball she just left. She wished nobody had noticed, the ball would have gone fine without her anyway.

No, she wasn't being selfish or dramatic or anything.

She's just being realistic, or so she thinks.

Throwing a raspberry at the thought, she indulged herself into a long take of the alcoholic drink. As much as she hated drinking it, it wasn't all that bad actually. In fact, it was pretty good actually. How it burns down her throat, or how it leaves an aftertaste once swallowed. Though, her nose wrinkles at the smell of the vile was all too horrid.

A horrid smelling vile drink, which in actuality, wasn't all that bad.

"Ahh..." Maka says in satisfaction, wiping the excess brandy with the back of her hand. She sniffles a bit, feeling a little tipsy. But still nowhere near drunk. "That's _gooooood_ stuff."

On the surface of things, Maka looked just like a sober teenager with angsty issues with life. On the surface, she's just a brave little bookworm with a terrible knack for packing a punch. But on the inside, she's just like any person with a personal weakness, a weakness she'd rather keep to herself. Sometimes, she just couldn't understand herself at all. Sure, she gets poked on and looked down by many due to her lack of...sex appeal.

Maka sighed, running a hand through her hair in frustration. She tried to keep her mind off things, things that weren't much of her concern. Instead, she found herself staring at tall and large tiered marbled fountain. Her olive eyes boredly tracing its simple, beautiful yet contemporary design. Atop of the fountain was a marbled flower spouting, cascading waterfall after waterfall of water.

Taking her legs out of the water, she stretched one leg in front of her while the other she pulled towards her chest. It's a miracle that she isn't completely sober right now. She isn't in her right mindset either. No, she's not drunk also. Maka's just completely lost in thought right now.

So much excitement has been brewing up in her life, and that was just the sweet irony.

Is it completely wrong that she just wanted to escape everything for one night and act like everything's normal?

That's what she wanted, and that's why she's here right now.

The gala was going to be grand. Considering that all the people and special guests were going to be there. Now everyone's known Maka for her friendly and bubbliness, so something social like a ball was something people would be sure she'd attend. She'd mingle with anyone and have untimely a great time.

But for now, she just doesn't feel like being there.

She doesn't feel like being surrounded by people, or to meet and greet or anything social. She just doesn't.

It's just that, a few weeks ago, her mother had sent her favorite book. It was a classic book about the beauty of the world as you've never seen it, something that immediately caught her eye and made her bury her nose into it the moment she read its summary. She could tell why it became her mother's favorite, aside from European authors; the book was like an awakening to her. How often does she see something beyond what it's supposed to be and see them as something else? One thing may be a sum of its parts, or something people say it was, but how about from a different perspective? That's what the book was all about. She read the book over and over again; she could never get enough of it. After that, she wrote back a long letter of thanks back to her mother, telling her that she'll treasure the book forever.

So this was what she was doing right now, seeing the world in a different perspective just like the author did in the book.

In the middle of gala, crowds and crowds of people gathered around in every corner creating an easy getaway for her. When she was sure that no one was looking, she snuck a bottle of brandy in her hands and quickly fled the scene, leaving her family and friends behind without a single word.

She walked down the city all formally clothed and completely carefree. She had never felt so free and alive. She should do this more often, she happily thought to herself. So far, the most she's been doing was keeping her stuck on her job. Everyday its work and work and work and more work, there was never much peace with a lot of demons and monsters lurking around.

Luckily, New York City just happened to give the meister a big break. And what better way to spend her vacation than to wander off? And that's exactly what she was doing.

Taking a stand from the ledge on shaky legs, the blonde stretched either arm to her side as if to balance herself and slowly circle the large fountain. When she arrived at the park, it was strangely empty. It was a large lot with lots of flower shrubs, a few benches on the side, a bird bath, a few apple trees, the place was surrounded by black railings with pointed tops, and located at the heart of this park was a big fountain. The park had a Victorian touch to it. And the first thing she said to herself was, "Why the hell would this place empty?" She dismissed the fact that it was probably because it was late night and that everyone's probably retiring to their beds. But then, she later found herself kicking her shoes off and sitting by the ledge while drowning her with positive thoughts and some brandy.

"_I…was strolling in the park one day_," she sang, feeling a little giddy from the brandy. She's not drunk…much.

"_In the merry, merry month of May! I was taken by surpriiiiiiiiiise, by a pair of roguish eyes. I was scared but I didn't run away_~" Maka was about to sing again when she realized that she never really knew the song, only the first part of it. Giggling, she swung herself around. For some reason, the song somewhat reminded her of Soul.

Her weapon and partner, Soul Eater Evans.

Ha, what a jerk.

He's probably off enjoying his time chatting with some jazz musicians he and Liz idolized, or off being entertained to by fellow weapons and musicians or is flirting with a few girls.

"Maybe them two are gonna bang each other." She slurred, mentally hating herself for that. "Nah, he's too cool for that…or _is_ he?" she giggled to herself again.

She managed to skip merrily as she walked, lucky for not falling off despite her drenched legs. However, she did manage to catch herself from stumbling to the water or to the ground, she was that careful with herself.

"_I'm Maka Albarn. A flat-chested, chubby faced nobodyyyyyyyyyyyyy~ I ain't that purtyyyyyyyyyy. I'm just a nobodyyyyyyyyyy. Not, that I care~"_

Halfway through the fountain and she was still singing and dancing to herself, feeling lost at such high enjoyment and contentment with her surroundings. She was beginning to feel a little parched. Pouting at the brandy, which was halfway away from her, she began to make angry strides towards the said alcoholic drink.

Just as she's about to pick up the bottle though, a deep voice calls. "Maka?"

Looking up, she found herself staring into a pair of familiar deep scarlet eyes belonging to none other than Soul. He had this expression that was a hybrid of either a pout or a scowl, she couldn't tell.

He was blurry at first, so she might be imagining things. Rubbing her eyes, she found that Soul was still right in front (err, below) her. No mistaking that the lad clad up in crisp red button up and black suit was her weapon.

"Soul?"

The snowy haired lad only narrowed his eyes at his meister, she was acting like nothing happened!

"What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the gala with Kid and the others?"

"That's what I should be asking you. Why'd you suddenly run off? That was uncool y'know."

She shrugged, sitting herself on the ledge before taking the brandy to her lips. But Soul caught her wrist, halting her from sipping it.

"Maka, that's brandy. You don't drink brandy."

"But I'm thirsty…" she whined, glaring at him.

He glared back. "Are you drunk right now?"

"No." she replied, hiccuping on cue before tugging away from his grip.

Sighing, he let her go and watched as she chugged down her drink. His hands buried deep into his pocket. This was the first time he ever bore witness to her drinking, for all he knew, she despised alcoholic drinks.

"Are you being sober or something?" he asked, earning a stupefied look from her.

Her brows knitted together. "Why would think that? And no, I am _not_ being sober."

Sighing again, he looked back at his meister, more particularly, her eyes. His scarlet eyes searching deep into her olive ones.

"Maka," he breathed, taking it upon himself to lean against the ledge. A close distance between the two, he could smell her strawberry fragrance. "is something wrong? You know you could talk to me."

Crossing her legs, Maka stared at the blackness of her skirt, her hands on either side of her. "Nothing's wrong Soul."

"Bullshit Maka."

"I'm telling the truth." She defended, her voice straining a little.

From the corner of his eye, he was amazed at the outline of her features. How come he's never seen this side of her before?

Oblivious to his stare, Maka leaned her head up.

"They're pretty aren't they?"

"Hm, yeah…pretty awesome." And he's not referring to the stars.

A small smile manages its way to her mouth, her eyes began twinkling with childish glee. He can't help but think that this is the cutest expression he's seen from her. Well, there are a hundred he's bear witness to, but this one was the cutest ever!

"Did you know that there were legends that people became stars? That they followed into the heavens and became lost there and later became stars?"

"Where are you going with this?"

Turning around, her legs once again dipped themselves on the soothing cold water. The splashing sound caught his attention, making him look towards his meister. Her back towards him as that smile still plasters on her face.

"Hm, nothing. It's just a beautiful yet sad tale."

And then he watched her, watched as her eyes fixed themselves on the water and the way her sandy blonde curls fall perfectly against her bare shoulders. Then he wonders how perfect her neck is. It's almost swan-like. How often does his meister managed to look so perfect at one night.

He begins to notice how completely bare she is, and like the cool guy that he is, he shrugs off his jacket and slips it on her. She must be thinking deep, he thought. Because the moment he slips his jacket on her, she flinched in surprise.

"You might catch a cold idiot."

She only giggled, secretly grateful for his concern and for the warmth of his jacket. It smells a lot like him.

"Thanks."

Without thinking, Soul jumps up to sit beside her. But unlike her, he's not dipping his feet into the water. It's not what cool guys do.

"Why'd you suddenly leave the party?" he asked after a moment of silence.

She hums beside him, playing with the water with her legs with her eyes fixated on her twiddling fingers. "Didn't feel like it." Was all she managed to mumble.

"Why?"

It never ceases to surprise her how gentle he can be with her, how he could always drop the cool facade and just be the nice guy who listens. The very thought brings a smile to her face.

"I just…I just wanted to take the night off. By myself."

Momentary silence.

"Again, why?"

"If I tell you, you'd laugh."

"C'mon Maka."

"But it's stupid!"

"I will laugh, but you will have to tell me." He budged, smiling smugly at her.

Sighing in defeat, she tilts her head to the side unconsciously. "I just felt like it. I mean, I just wanted to see things from a different perspective. I want to see the world like I've never seen it. I just want to feel it."

She expected him to laugh, to make fun of her. But nothing came. This was a surprise; she didn't understand half of what she said!

Instead, Soul just took her hand into his.

"You have got to take a break from that book."

She laughed.

"But it's really good!"

He groaned and rolled his eyes on her, using his free hand to wrap around her waist, drawing her close to him. His nose buries into her hair, smelling the faintest of milk. He always loved the smell of her hair.

Deciding to lean against him, a blush forms its way across her cheeks.

"Did you have a good time at the gala?" she asked.

"Nah, it wasn't much. Too much uncool females drew themselves to me."

Maka giggled, it was music to his ears. He loved hearing her laugh.

"And here I thought you'd be having a good time."

"If you call having skimpy sluts throw themselves at you every time you talk with some jazz musicians a good time or some random woman ogling at you a good time, then pass." She giggled again. "Believe me, none of them give me half as much as fun as you do. And besides,"

Tightening his grip on her, he whispered to her ear.

"I'd rather be having a good time with my girlfriend."

As he kissed her behind her ear, Maka squeaked a little. He smiled at that, allowing his fingers to lace against hers. The smile on her face widened, her face heated up a little. The bottle of brandy had been long forgotten beside her.

* * *

**P.S. In case you're wondering, Maka's not completely drunk. She's just acting drunk. That's pretty much me half the time. That or I'm just really a retard. /shot**

**P.P.S. The book doesn't exist. It's just some made up book I made, but the ideals and concepts came from 'Flipped'. I love that book.**

**P.P.P.S. Reviews per favore?**


End file.
